Companions
Introduction Companions are playable and recruitable characters throughout the game. Some will join you quite easily with only the exchange of a few words, while others may require you to fulfill your promise of helping them pursue their goals before they come to the decision of longtime commitment. All companions have alignments, unique personalities, and perspectives, which make them either support or despise your decisions. These include: party reputations, or even other members' opinions, forcing the player to choose sides. The main character can also develop romance relationships with certain companions. You may have up to six characters in your party, main character included. In Enhanced Editions, you may also choose to play with a fully customized party like in the Icewind Dale series, with the first character you created being your main character. Companions come with various classes and ability scores. It’s up to player's imaginations to innovate their own ideal parties. In classic versions of the games, companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will have their levels automatically adjusted based on the average party level. In Enhanced Editions, however, they’re given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level, based on the protagonist current experience which grants the player more control of their status. The XP is granted on thresholds of 4K, 8k, 16k, 32k, etc. The highest XP they can have at the time of joining is 32,000 , 250,000 , 1,250,000 , and 2,500,000 . Each time the party gains XP, the game will try to divide them evenly among characters; undividable points are then distributed according to positions of the character portraits from “top” to “bottom.” The main character has the tendency to gain more XP than other party members. There’re also cases in which each character gains an equal amount of XP individually. None of the companions' statuses from Baldur's Gate carries over into Baldur's Gate II. Baldur's Gate companions * If Khalid is recruited by a level 1 Gorion's Ward in the original Baldur's Gate, his intelligence will have a score of 12 only; if recruited later, it will always be 15. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear companions Baldur's Gate II companions Interactions ''Baldur's Gate'' Pairs can be separated by getting one of them killed or petrified or by removing the unwanted person from the party in an area that's not planned to be revisited, then immediately leaving before dialog can be initiated. A way to prevent unwanted behavior from initially rejecting a companion is to not reject them, but removing them from the party again in the same step; this, however, works only with a full party. ''Siege of Dragonspear'' ''Baldur's Gate II'' Romances from Siege of Dragonspear will not be carried over into Shadows of Amn when importing. New romances, started and "completed" during Shadows of Amn will continue in Throne of Bhaal if the party directly gets transferred into the campaign or an imported savegame is used. Most, but not all conflicts only happen during Shadows of Amn. See also * Classes * Experience Tables * Spell Progression Tables * Romance Useful links *Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II walkthroughs by Dan Simpson *Baldur's Gate EE and Baldur's Gate II EE walkthroughs by Haeravon *Siege of Dragonspear walkthrough by Enilwyn *Dudleyville *Mike's RPG Center Category:Companions Category:Lists